


Mutually Nonexclusive

by arobynsung



Category: Castle
Genre: Character of Color, Episode Related, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Other, Polyamory, Queer Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-01
Updated: 2010-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all Javier could do not to smirk when Castle placed a hand on his shoulder with a mock pitiful, "Don't worry, he still loves you". As if he'd ever have to worry about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutually Nonexclusive

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I thought Jenny was cute and who says Esposito/Ryan can't co-exist with Ryan/Jenny; also erasing female characters for the sake of slash, _not on_. Espo speaks in parenthesis sometimes because he's a sarcastic bastard and we love him for it.

It was all he could do not to smirk when Castle placed a hand on his shoulder with a mock pitiful, "Don't worry, he still loves you".  
As if he'd ever have to worry about that.

He'd known about Jenny from the beginning, which at the time was right around Javier and Kevin's middle. She was pretty, charming, smart, and had a genuine affection for Kevin (ABBA obsession and all)- Javier couldn't fault her (though there was her taste in ties). She called Kevin to check in often not because he was whipped (arguable), but because Jenny was still trying to get used to the idea of being a cop's girlfriend. She worried; Javier thought it was sweet.

What Castle didn't know was that every time Jenny called, she'd always ask after Javier, or Javi as she'd taken to calling him, too. Castle didn't know, probably wouldn't understand, that Javier was well aware that Kevin spent some nights at his place, and others at Jenny's apartment; that Jenny knew about it too- thought they were downright adorable in fact.

In the end he looked down at the hand on his shoulder and looked back up at Castle and let the man draw his own conclusions.


End file.
